


Hero to Zero 100mph

by orphan_account



Series: You put the running into run [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood, Crack Treated Seriously, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Gun Violence, Manipulation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Buck goes from a regular broke college student to joining a gang for super powered beings in 2 days.





	Hero to Zero 100mph

**Author's Note:**

> I like Sideshow and I like superhero!aus let’s get it. 
> 
> Pls enjoy this mess I’ve created

The summer sun was high in the sky as rush hour started to kick in, the city life buzzing like a hive of bees. Tall building providing little shade as cars honked and beeped in traffic. 

The city was bustling with life, everyone trying to get somewhere fast while others stopped to enjoy a cup of coffee or meet up with friends. 

The atmosphere light and happy oblivious to the evils lurking underneath, lying in wait and ready to strike. 

A boy with curly hair was happily skipping down the street, clasping tightly onto a shopping bag in one hand and a duffle bag in the other. He was wearing running shoes with socks pulled up to his knees, black short shorts (he’ll vehemently argue that their track shorts), and a blue and white windbreaker. 

Phone ringing loudly in his pocket he pulled it out while stopping at an intersection. 

“Y’ello” phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he repetitively pressed the crosswalk button. 

“Yo Andrew, is your track meet done? I’m thinking of ordering pizza tonight.” 

“Hell yeah it is and pizza sounds great! Guess what I picked up on the way home though.” The boy named Andrew grinned widely, now crossing the busy street, people on all sides of him. 

He’s a university student riding a scholarship for track. He’s the teams ace player, being their best sprinter and long distance runner. His coach once mentioned his speed as being inhuman, despite his best efforts at going slow. It’s not like his coach was gonna find anything in his records though, his parents went through extreme lengths for his “abilities” to be kept a secret. 

“What’d ya get, bro?” 

“Ya know ya bois got his free tacos,” he said, snorting loudly. 

“That’s such a dead vine, I’m gonna hang up” 

“Wait Jeeeeeerrrrry, it’s important don’t hang up! If you hang up now and don’t hear what I have to say you’ll regret it when the cops come knocking at your door saying I died of a broken heart” He said quickly, stretching his friends name as he stepped on to the sidewalk. 

“What’s is it, pizza ain’t gonna order itself” 

“Woo-oow attitude much, I thought you were bae, turns out you’re just fam.....hello?” Pulling his phone away he saw Jerry hung up on him. Snorting and laughing to himself, he started skipping again. He’ll surprise Jerry with his shopping discovery when he got home. 

They lived in an old 2 bedroom apartment together. The walls so thin they could talk casually while in their own rooms. Thank god neither of them had sex lives or it would get real awkward real fast. 

Shuddering at the thought, he was glad he had Jerry. They were childhood friends and knew each and every secret the other had to offer. Jerry knew about his powers and he knew Jerry liked to watch soap operas and cry to them. 

He could also trust his friend to never rat him out to the authorities. The thing about having super abilities, powers, whatever, was that they were illegal. Like super duper illegal, like if someone were to use their powers in public they’d get tossed into the special government internment camps. Though, even the law didn’t stop a lot of people from using their powers. People with powers were angry and oppressed so more times than not it ended in bloodshed. 

With his apartment in sight he sped up his skipping. Moving in long strides and swinging his arms, duffle and shopping bag flapping haphazardly. 

He was starving and didn’t have work today, excited to spend the rest of the day with his best friend eating pizza and playing the new video game he just bought. 

BOOM. 

The building further down the block exploded outwards, large chunks of debris scattering and hitting cars, leaving dents and smashing windows. People were screaming, ducking and running for cover as bits of building rained down on them. 

Andrew fell back in shock, landing on his ass with his ears ringing. He could see large plumes of smoke rising from the building, thick ash falling from the sky and landing in his hair. 

Someone stepped on his hand in the panic. People shoving each other and running past him as they ran away from the smoking building. 

Hissing, he got to his feet trying to shake the pain from his hand. Before he could so much as turn to run he saw a figure stumbling through the smoke. 

Another explosion went off, this time fire bursting from the building and into the air, followed by loud maniacal laughter. 

Before he could think he ran towards the figure. World slowing around him as he moved, the falling ash seemingly freezing in place. 

Getting closer he saw the figure was wearing a black half mask, shaped like a cat with large ears. Gold outlined the eyes and ears and created a strange pattern on the forehead. Black beanie, black pea coat and black leather gloves completed the look, ‘They must like black, bit too hot for that,’ Andrew thought offhandedly. 

Reaching a hand out he slowed down, the world returning to it fast pace like whiplash. The laughter still ringing loud and clear as smoke choked Andrew. 

“Are you okay!? Come on, we need to get out of here!” Grabbing at the stranger, he put their arm around his shoulder and dragged them away from the chaos. 

The stranger started to struggle the further they got away. 

“What are you doing, asshole!? Let go of me!” A boyish voice screeched. 

BOOM.

They were much closer to the building as a third explosion rang out. A shockwave forcing them to fall forward as a wave of heat whipped past them. 

Scrambling to his knees Andrew, frantically tried helping the stranger up. 

“Get the fuck away from here, kid!” The stranger seethed when he sat up,

“Hold on, dude” Completely ignoring the warning he moved. 

Moving much slower than last time the world didn’t stop for him, just moving fast as he grabbed an arm and hoisted them up on to his shoulder. 

Turning away from the mayhem he ran, dodging people and cars, zooming past them like a gust of wind. 

When he deemed it safe and far enough he turned into an alleyway and stopped. 

Setting the stranger down gently, he jumped back when they collapsed, gasping for air before throwing up. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I should’ve warned you but I didn’t think there was time and you probably wouldn’t have listened or believed me cause really why would someone believe me if I was like ‘hey dude hold your breath we finna go hyperspace, vroom’, it’s just not normal!” Talking a mile a minute as he paced back and forth, arms up and hands tugging on his curls. 

His heart was racing like crazy and adrenaline was pumping through him. What was that back there! Did they just escape a terrorist attack!? He had to use his powers to get them out of there, what if someone saw! Shit what if this guy was an under cover cop!?

Stopping mid-step he watched the masked dude heave on the ground. What kind of cops dressed like that anyways? He looked like he was gonna rob a bank well before arresting a guy in booty shorts. Not booty shorts god damn it, he scolded himself. 

“Hey uh are you okay? You weren’t in the building when that blast happened were you? Cause if so, holy shit, we gotta get you to the hospital!” Rushing forward he stopped when the stranger held a hand up. 

“Stop! Just stay right there, Jesus Christ what is wrong with you?” He was still on his hands and knees breathing hard. 

Lifting a hand to his ear he spoke, ignoring Andrews presence. 

“Criken, send backup to Tomato he’s going on a rampage....yeah yeah I know, but some shit went down and I’m nowhere near the target...Okay whatever just send backup” Bringing his hand back down he lifted his head to glare at his hero. 

Andrew wasn’t even paying attention, instead he went back to pacing, muttering to himself to fast to discern any words. 

In the distance police cars and firetrucks were wailing loudly as people were rushing past the alleyway entrance, going in all different directions. 

The masked stranger hissed to himself, no doubt the cops would be combing the area for any suspicious suspects. 

Andrew stopped when he noticed the possible undercover cop stand, clutching his side and staggering down the alley. 

“Woah woah woah hey where do you think you’re going?” Appearing in front of the stranger suddenly, Andrew grabbed his shoulders when he swayed. 

“Oh wow uh you’re pretty hurt, we need to get you to a hospital. Should I call an ambulance?” Shoving at the stranger to sit by the wall, he jumped when a shiny object whizzed past his head, embedding into the brick wall behind. 

“Leave me the fuck alone or next time it’ll be your head.” He threatened, hackles rising like an angry cat. 

Looking at the shiny object closely Andrew realized it was a small double bladed throwing knife. 

“That was so cool! How’d you do that? I didn’t even see your hands move! Are you a magician?” Jumping up and down he clasped his hands together, whipping around to look at the magician cop and then back to the knife.

“What the fuck?” Was his quietly whispered response. 

The sound of a ringing phone made them both freeze. The song “All Star” by Smash mouth mixed into the sirens in the distance as they looked at each other. 

Andrew blushed slightly, feeling judged when the stranger stared him down for his ringtone. The emotionless cat mask looked so judgmental. 

Taking his phone from his pocket he checked the caller ID, the words “DADDY” appearing on screen. It was Jerry! Shit he must’ve been worried sick, that explosion was close to their apartment. 

Lifting the phone to his ear he screeched when it got a knife through the screen, shattering it and sending glass everywhere. He may have been fast but his reflexes where terrible if he wasn’t expecting something. 

“What the hell dude!? That was just uncalled for! My boy Jerbear is probably worried sick and your crazy magician magic just broke my phone!” He yelled at the cat cop magician asshole. 

“Shut up, I can’t have you getting me caught.” He seethed back, pushing himself back to standing as he gripped his side again. 

“Oh are you one of those paranoid folk that think the governments after you? Gasp, was that what that explosion was? The government trying to kill you so you take it out on my PHONE!?” He yelled, talking fast and jumping to conclusions again, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. 

“Did you just say gasp? Never mind yeah sure whatever! I need to get out of here so if you’ll kindly fuck off now that would be great” hobbling back to the alleyway exit opposite from the one they entered in, he groaned when the kid appeared in front of him again. 

“Hey, stop that, you asshole. You need to see a doctor and since I just saved your ass you’re my responsibility!” He said forcing him back against the wall to sit. 

“That logic is literally so stupid it makes me wanna puke again.” 

“You broke my phone in a fit of rage so who’s logical now, biiiit-” the bitch trailing off at the glare he got in response. 

“One sec,” jogging away he went to peak out of the alleyway, checking for anyone he could borrow a phone from. 

While he was away, his unwilling victim of kindness brought a hand to his ear,

“Criken, you need to get me the fuck out of here.” He whispered vehemently.

“Why what happened?” Was the quick response. 

“This kid in booty shorts won’t let me leave!”

“...uh sorry what?”

“This kid has powers and he thinks he recused me from the mission. Now he won’t let me leave and I’m gonna get caught by the cops any minute now.” He said glancing at the alleyway entrance, the kid waving his arms, shouting towards some unlucky citizen. 

“Shit okay hold on, this is really weird but I’m sending Boon to your location. He’s all I got right now, Tomato’s attracting a lot of attention.” As he said this a loud explosion followed by screams could be heard in the distance. 

“Thanks” removing his hand he dropped his head against the grimey wall, silently thankful for the beanie. 

“No one would give me their phone so I’ll have to carry you to the hospital” Appearing over him suddenly Andrew bent down, not knowing he almost got a dagger through his eye. 

“Absolutely not. Don’t touch me,”

“You’re really stubborn, ya know? Frankly it’s not that cute.” Tsking at him he stood and placed his hands on his hips. 

Gasping loudly, he brought he hands up to his face. His bags were missing! He completely forgot to grab them. 

“Noooo my game! Jerry and I were gonna play it tonight and have fun and hug and fall asleep on the couch but now I have no game, no phone, and no duffle bag.” Sniffing loudly and dramatically he stumbled back to lean against the opposite alley wall. 

“You’re the worst I hope you know that...no that was mean I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized to his rescuee who just rolled his eyes at him and glared again. 

Where was Boon when he needed him? 

Just as he thought this, a sleek black car with black windows pulled up in front of the alleyway. 

Oh thank god. 

Jumping out of the drivers seat a man rushed in,

“Bed-er Brendan! I’m so glad I found you, there’s been an attack. Did you hear?” 

‘Oh god Boon please shut up’ Bed thought, closing his eyes at Boons terrible acting. 

Jumping up, Andrew watched the stranger curiously, 

“You know this asshole? I saved his life but he just hisses at me and breaks my phone.” He said, side eyeing the now named Brendan. 

“Oh yeah ha ha he’s a real stickler. Thank you for the help I’ll take him from here.” Crouching next to Bed he helped him to stand, walking him towards the car. 

“Oh uh yeah anytime.” Scratching his head Andrew watched him nearly drag the masked dude away. 

His day was so weird, not at all how he wanted to spend his time off after practice. He was relieved to see the person he rescued finally getting some sort of help where he wasn’t spitting venom or magically throwing shit.

“Oh hey wait!” Running (slowly) to the car as the newcomer helped Brendan into the car, he stopped next to them. 

“What about my phone? I mean like you did break it and it’s a crucial part of my life,” twirling his hands along as he talked like it would help get his point across. 

Closing the door on ‘Brendan’, the driver smiled at Andrew, 

“I’ll make sure we send you a new one, it’s the least we can do to say thanks. What’s your name, kid?” Holding a hand out to shake. 

Ogling at his reflection in the black tinted windows, Andrew looked back to quickly to shake his hand, 

“It’s Andrew!” 

“Great! I’ll make sure you get that replacement as soon as possible” letting go he quickly walked to the side of the car and got in. Speeding away fast. 

“Wait! You didn’t... even ask...for my address...” standing on the sidewalk as he watched the car get further and further away. 

Sighing, he looked up and down the sidewalk. Not really recognizing the street he was on, with a shrug he walked in the direction he hoped was the one home, not noticing a car trailing behind slowly. 

 

~Chapter Break~

 

Car horns were blaring on the streets below as the city never stopped bustling with life. A light breeze fluttered through his window curtains carrying the smell of exhaust gas and street vendor food. Andrew woke up on his mattress, face down and limbs splayed out, having collapsed on to it after he took a shower. Turns out being near an exploding building will make a man sore like no other.

After getting pat down extensively from Jerry when he stumbled inside covered in ash, he was let go to take a long hot shower. Promising to explain everything that happened once he got cleaned up. 

He ended up on his bed as his friend sat at the foot of it, listening intently as he went over everything that happened on his way home. Nodding along seriously and adding little comments here and there before recounting what he saw from their apartment window. Andrew must’ve fallen asleep during his story telling. 

Stretching his limbs he moaned when joints popped, letting out a heavy sigh and relaxing back into his bed. He had the weekend off, meaning no classes and no work, perfect for mental recovery when one witnesses a terrorist attack. 

Rolling to his side he squinted at the light coming from his window, he wondered what time it was. He didn’t have an alarm clock, relying on his phone for that. Frowning slightly as he thought about a black clad dick of a cat. 

Rolling out of bed, he shivered when his bare feet hit cold wood, his pajama shorts and loose T-shirt providing little warmth. Like a zombie he ambled to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

When he was done he staggered into the living room, collapsing onto their ugly plaid couch next to Jerry. Holding a mug Jerry smiled at him reaching out with a foot to poke at his head while sipping on coffee. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, looking back at the tv to continue watching the news.

“Like shit,” Andrew responded squirming around so he can lay on his stomach again to watch tv as well. 

Both sat in silence as they waited for the reporter to talk about the explosions from yesterday. Not only that but to be sure no one saw him speeding around to get the magician to safety. 

“Thank you, Justin. Folks I’m here in front of what remains of Raphael’s Jewelers. Yesterday afternoon it was the target of what authorities believe to be a robbery gone wrong by an unnamed gang. There were a few injuries but fortunately there were no casualties. Responding officers believe it was done by one of many gangs believed to be illegally super powered based, certainly this will add heat to the controversial topic of whether these powered beings should be locked away or—“ 

Jerry switched the tv off, done with where the topic was going, 

“Well that was pretty useless. I got up early just to be told it was blah blah gone wrong, uh yeah anyone could figure that out.” Ranting as he stood up to dump the remains of his coffee. 

Andrew hummed, eyes falling shut as an arm dangled off the side. He was falling back to sleep. 

“At least we know it was just a robbery or something.” He mumbled cheek squished against the couch. 

“Yeah a robbery filled with explosions and fighting.” Jerry remarked from the kitchen, the only thing separating them was a counter. 

“You don’t know if there was actual fighting” he slurred, getting sleepier. 

“Yeah there fucking was, while you were hiding in an alleyway, I was watching from that window,” pointing at the living room window he walked towards it like he was demonstrating a point. 

“I saw a dude covered in flames make shit explode with his fists. It was badass and then there were a bunch of people who pulled up in these fancy black cars, and they talked before another group joined the party and that’s when the fighting started. It was like a gang war bro I thought I’d have to evacuate the apartment.” He talked loudly and excitedly as he recounted his story to Andrew for the second time and for the second time he was half asleep and barely listening. 

“Black cars must be pretty hit these days. Masked cat magician dude left in one too,” he said, saying Brendan sounded weird to him. 

“Yeah that is weird, and you said he was by the building when it happened wearing all black and a mask.” They were both quiet for a bit thinking over the weird details about the mysterious man Andrew rescued. 

Both shrugged, neither seeing the connection. 

“Hey I’m heading to work, did you want me to get you a new duffle bag on the way home?” Jerry asked reminding Andrew of his lost loves. 

“No it’s fine. I’ll get one when I get paid next, you don’t know what brand I like.” He said despite knowing Jerry knew precisely what brand, size and type he preferred. He didn’t want his friend wasting his money on him. 

“Okay, buddy, I’ll see you around 5” ruffling his hair as he walked by Jerry paused to put on his sneakers, leaving the apartment and locking the door behind him. 

Humming after him, Andrew fell back to sleep on the couch. Legs and arm dangling off uncomfortably but he didn’t wanna walk ten feet to his bedroom. 

He must’ve only closed his eyes for a hot second before knocking on the front door jolted him awake. 

“I’m up! Shit-!” Scrambling to get off the couch he landed face first on to the wooden flooring. 

Groaning as the knocking continued he rubbed at his nose, 

“Owowowow hold on!” Standing up he stomped towards the door throwing it open in all of his pajama glory. 

A slim man in sunglasses with a silky beard and expensive looking suit stood in front of the door. Arms crossed and looking him up and down unimpressed 

“Are you Andrew?” A smooth radio host like voice asked, 

“Yeah, look if you’re here to sell all natural shampoos I’ve got bad news for you, someone already beat you to the punch. My roommate and I already have ten bottles- hey wait! You can’t just walk into someone’s house!” Shouting as the fancy man forced his way past him and into their living room. 

Taking in the sight of the small apartment, the man snapped his fingers pointing at the couch. 

“Sit” 

Andrew gawked at him, closing the door and walking to the couch to sit. He didn’t think he could talk back to that kind of dominance. 

“Do you know why I’m here?” The man said smoothly, running a hand through his slick backed hair. 

“...not to sell hair products...?” He asked slowly and hesitantly. 

“No. My name is Lawlman, I represent an organization if you will, and yesterday there was a slight ‘hiccup.’ From my sources you were on the scene and rescued-“ he emphasized the rescued “a certain individual apart of our field team. I’m here for confidentiality reasons, this is a sensitive and private matter.” 

“Oh! Cool name and are you talking about the cat magician? He owes me a phone.” Andrew instantly brightened up grinning at the fancy man. 

“How is he by the way? He was mean but I think he was starting to warm up to me. Wait did he say anything about how I got him out of there cause I totally just dragged him away and not anything suspicious.” Eyes widening and grin falling off as he thought about what this guy was saying. Shit was that jerk actually an undercover cop and this dude was here to arrest him on his own couch for using his powers in public. 

“He is fine I can assure you, and don’t worry I am only here for confidentiality as I said before.”

“Ah so like uh we trade insurance information? I only have basic state health right now but I do have a two year warranty on the refrigerator.” Confused about what this Lawlman dude was talking about, he thought about the last place he saw that warranty. 

“No. That’s not at all what this is about, how even—look I’m here to make sure you don’t speak of the incident or people you saw to anyone, or there’ll be consequences” he was starting to sound irritated. 

“Oh god are you from the Men in Black? Were those explosions actually aliens bombs?” His mind racing a mile a minute, He’s seen top five YouTube videos and while this guy was the opposite of hairless and ugly, he was here to shut him up. 

“No. Just calm down and listen to me,” Lawlman would’ve slapped him if he didn’t have specific orders to not harm the kid. 

“All I’m asking from you is too keep your mouth shut okay? Easy as that.” His professional tone was slipping away the more he had to explain himself. 

“Why didn’t you say so? Of course I’ll keep quiet I don’t really have a lot of friends to blab to, not including Jerry, and I doubt anyone at Jc Penny would wanna hear me talk to myself about bombs and magicians when unloading boxes. Hahaha could you imagine they’d probably think I was a terrorist.” Laughing to himself, and snorting as he wiggled his naked toes. 

“...okay then, I don’t really know what to say to that. Hold on whose Jerry—“ as he said this the sound of glass shattering interrupted him. A bullet flying past his head as it lodged into a kitchen cabinet. 

“Shit get down!” Diving forward he grabbed Andrews arm and dragged him to the floor, more bullets whizzing past them hitting the walls, splinters of wood flying around. 

Getting behind the arm rest of the couch, Andrew threw his arms up to shield his head, shrieking when a bullet whistled by closely. 

“FUCK!” Lawlman lurched forward from the impact of getting shot, grabbing his shoulder. Blood started to seep out from around his fingers. 

Screaming at the sight, Andrew grabbed him by his uninjured arm and pulled him into the bathroom a few feet away. Crawling and dragging him behind him as bullets missed by just inches. 

Getting in the bathroom, he slammed the door closed. 

“What the fuck just happened!? Jerry and I aren’t gonna our security deposit back if the apartment gets shot up! You just got shot! YOURE BLEEDING!” Screaming at Lawlman, he stood up fast. 

“Stay right there I’m gonna run and get help!” Turning around a hand yanked on his ankle, making him fall forward, face smacking into the door. 

“Owowowow you little-hmm oh my god that was the second time today.” Grabbing his nose and holding it gingerly. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Just let me think, ah fuck!” Gripping his shoulder he shuffled to the door and shoved at Andrew to get him to back up. 

“You’re a speedster right?” He said cracking the door open a sliver before closing it when a bullet struck the frame. 

“I have no idea what your talking about, I speed run games yes” Andrew said playing dumb still holding his red nose, 

“Now isn’t the time for this. You run fast or some shit right!?” Lawlman shouted, a plan formulating in his head. 

“Yes! I’m sorry please don’t put me in an interment camp!” Andrew begged grabbing at his guests pant legs. 

“I’m not a cop! On my mark I need you to run us to a white van parked two blocks south. You think you can carry me?” He asked seriously, ignoring the hands gripping at him. 

“Yeah I think I can do that but what’s the mark.” Flinching and looking around when there was a loud bang on the front door. 

“This.” 

Lawlman opened the door again this time he stuck his bloodied hand out, palm open. Thick heavy smoke poured out like a jet stream, filling the rest of the apartment quickly. 

“What is that?” Andrew whispered with wide eyes, watching the black smog flow through the hand. 

“This should give us cover, try not to breathe it in” was the only answer he got. 

The smoke got thicker and thicker as he held his palm open. 

“Okay that should be good, are you ready?” Pulling his hand out from the door, he closed his palm. Shutting the door he looked to Andrew expectantly. 

“Not really” He whined crouching in front of Lawlman, 

“How do I carry you?” Hands hovering over his body not knowing where to grab. Another loud bang rattled the front door. 

“Turn around,” turning Andrew felt him climb on to his back, thighs coming around his hips and an arm wrapped around his neck. 

“This is so weird, you’re bleeding on me, please don’t die on my back” he complained as he felt blood seep through his pajama shirt dripping to his shorts, heart beating fast as he thought about some random dude dying on him. 

“Shut up and run,” Lawlman gruffed into his ear, smoke curling around them. 

“Okay but like hold your breath cause last time cat man threw up” waiting for him to inhale deeply, Andrew moved. 

The world slowing to a halt once again, he pulled the door open, holding his breath as he pushed through the thick smog. The room was pitch black, using his memory to navigate to the front door he quickly opened it. 

His heart stuttered in fear at the sight. There were men in black gas masks trying to break down the door. One of them holding a battering ram mid swing while others crowded around. All holding guns up and ready. 

Carefully he maneuvered around them, while moving in this speed a poke could break someone’s arm. If he were to bump Lawlman into one of them it could seriously hurt him even more. 

Ducking under an arm, he ran past them and down the hall towards the emergency exit stairs. 

Pushing the doors open he ran down the steps, trying to remember which direction Lawlman said the van was. 

North? Yeah it was North. Rushing past people as they entered the apartment building his bare feet hit concrete as he carried Lawlman down the street. Weaving in and out of traffic not bothering with the crowded sidewalk. 

Eyes flickering around he was starting to panic, there was no van. He was gonna run out of energy if he had to keep going at this pace and it wasn’t gonna be pretty if he crashed at this momentum. Looking around frantically, he twirled on his heels and ran the opposite direction, world starting to move as his speed started to deplete. 

Running past his apartment building again he ran down the street, spotting white parked on the side of the road. 

Almost crying out in relief he dashed towards it, reaching out an arm as he approached. He grabbed the handle to the sliding door and threw it open forgetting to slowing his momentum. 

With time moving back to normal he heard a scream as the door to the van was ripped off, flying down the street with sparks as it slid against the asphalt. 

He stood in the entrance of the gaping hole, red faced and panting, blood coating his pjs with a human backpack clinging to him. 

Poking his head over his shoulder Lawlman whistled lowly, 

“I blink and this is what happens. Hey guys we gotta bounce, turns out AH figured out where the kid was.” He said casually to the freaked out passengers in the van. 

Feeling him trying to detach from his back Andrew bent down quickly, so he could slide off with ease. 

Hand gripping his bleeding shoulder, Lawlman turned to Andrew, jerking his head towards the hole. 

“Get in the van.” 

Once again he had no idea to talk back to that kind of dominance. Nodding, he carefully stepped over wires and jagged metal before sitting on the vehicles floor. 

The inside was like that out of a spy movie, computer monitors lined the walls, lights and buttons flicking on and off. 

Sitting in a chair in front of a monitor was a man breathing hard as he clutched his chest, eyes wild and headphones askew on his head. 

“What the fuck was that!?” He shrilled at Lawlman before looking at Andrew. 

“What’d you do to my baby?” Voice high as he looked at the spot a nice sliding door used to be. 

“Not now, Shayne,” stepping into the van, Lawlman slapped a hand against the wall, getting the drivers attention. 

“Get us out of here, Dave.” 

A head with black hair poked from the driver seat, a light british voice saying something Andrew couldn’t understand. 

“No, I doubt they even realized we’re gone. Keep an eye out though.” 

Sliding down the vans wall he turned to Shayne, gesturing at his shoulder,

“Are you gonna do anything to help me or just stare uselessly?”

Shaking his head, Shayne jumped up and opened a drawer by his chair, pulling out a white box he rushed over to kneel by the injured arm. 

Andrew watched in horror as he tore the fancy suit open to get at the bullet wound. 

The movement of the van as the scenery passed by the hole paired with the sight of blood was making him nauseous. Bending forward he closed his eyes breathing heavily through his nose. The events starting to catch up with him making his head spin. 

“What is happening? Who are you people?” He asked, his voice shaky. He was starting to think there was a lot more going on than a ‘confidentiality’ meeting. People don’t shoot at apartments and try breaking down doors if it was just trading insurance. He already forgot what Lawlman explained to him about being quiet. 

Gritting his teeth and hissing at his wound getting sprayed with disinfectant, Lawlman turned to look at Andrew,

“We’re part of a secret organization,” Shayne snorted next to him, “for people with special powers. Those people shooting at us were trying to get you for information” 

“What? Why!? I didn’t do anything! I mean one time I accidentally tripped this dude and he got all mad and yelled at my mom but that was when I was 8.” His mind was racing as he tried thinking of reasons someone would want him. He tended to overthink so much that the obvious answers would never occur to him. 

“It’s cause you helped Bedbananas yesterday. I guess they saw you and wanted you for info—ow Shayne gently it’s tender.” Lawlman said, whining when Shayne sloppily patched up his shoulder. 

“I have no idea who that is! What kind of name is that anyways?” Andrew brought his hand up, twisting and pulling his curls, becoming increasingly frustrated by the mess his life was becoming. 

“He’s the guy with the cat mask” Shayne helpfully piped up, “this is all I can do now, gonna have to wait for Charborg to look at it” he said to Lawlman before standing. He wobbly walked back to his seat, eyes searching a screen before he started typing. 

“This is that jerks fault? All I did was get him away from a literal building being blown—Oh my god he was apart of it. I bet he’s not even a magician,” the realization clicking hard. He really should’ve seen it from the beginning. He wasn’t a cop, he had powers and was dressed for some shady business. 

“Bingo and he’s got a lot of enemies and now you do too.” Lawlman said bluntly, he wasn’t paid enough for this. All he was suppose to do was check on the kid and keep him from talking. 

“Okay but why did they try killing us if they just wanted information?” 

Shayne swiveled around, cutting Lawlman off before he could speak, grinning sweetly,

“They weren’t trying to kill you. They tried incapacitating Lawlman here, they know enough about him to see him as a smoky threat. Chances are both of you would’ve been taken to some warehouse to be tortured till you told them everything they wanted. They kinda hate people with powers so you probably would’ve been killed afterwards.” 

“Shayne. Shut it.” Lawlman snapped but Andrew was already pale in the face,

“I need to get out of here, you people are crazy how does helping someone turn into being wanted dead. I have a life and school and a friend that needs me. Shit Jerry is gonna go home to a filthy apartment with holes and smoke everywhere and he’ll be worried when I’m not there. Stop this van or I’ll tuck and roll—“ a white puff of smoke hit his face, eyes rolling back as he fell forward, knocked out cold. 

“See what you did Shayne.” 

“Me? You’re the one who just knocked him out, you dick.”

“Did you call Criken yet?” He said purposefully ignoring Shaynes comment. 

“Kinda, I sent him a message and he said he’ll meet us at the safe house. Charborgs already there with Bed and Zyke.” 

Shayne stumbled as the van hit a pot hole, getting to his knees he pulled on Andrews arm to prevent him from sliding out of the van. Sitting cross legged he arranged it so his head was in his lap. 

“Ya know I can kinda see why Bed didn’t kill him. He’s so cute.” He gushed poking at unconscious cheeks. 

“Really?” Lawlman said clearly unimpressed. 

“Well that and it seems to me like he’s just a genuinely good kid. Poor thing, I doubt he’ll last long if Criken wants him to join.” 

Examining the hole in front of him, he sighed, Criken was definitely gonna get the kid to join Sideshow. 

 

~Chapter Break~

 

Andrews body wouldn’t respond to him, numb and tingling at the same time like he had ants crawling all over him. His mind was wide awake but the rest of him has yet to catch up. 

Behind his eyelids he could see light dancing around as everything moved around him. He heard words being whispered but he couldn’t comprehend what was being said. He felt trapped. 

Fear crawling up his throat, he couldn’t remember when he fell asleep. He remembered Lawlman getting shot, and the people trying to break into his apartment. Remembers running to a van and destroying part of it on accident and learning that the magician was actually not a magician or cop and that his name was stupid. He remembers something about torture but the rest was fuzzy. 

He needed to get away from these people. Making up his mind, He decided to run at the first chance he gets. 

Feeling something clasp onto his wrist, he twitched slightly. Finally, his muscles were starting to wake up. Twitching a finger through sheer will, he painstakingly went through each finger, toe and limb until he managed to get everything moving. The tingly numbness nearly gone. 

With his body obeying him again he waited, listening closely for the whispering that stopped. 

It was quiet and the movement around him stilled. Now was the perfect time to run. 

Opening his eyes he launched himself to his side, legs tangling in what appeared to be a blanket he went crashing down just as fast. Quickly catching himself before his nose could hit the floor, he kicked his legs trying to untangle himself. 

When his legs wouldn’t come loose he groaned flipping around to use his hands. Looking down he saw it was a white and red quilt wrapped around his waist. 

Yanking and tugging on it he finally slipped his bare legs free. Still wearing pjs that had blood on them he shuddered at the gross state his clothes were in. 

Quickly he hopped to his feet, time to ditch these bozos. Looking around a bare room with only a couch and potted houseplant, he spotted a door. 

He ran but instead of the world slowing for him like it usually did he just stumbled and collapsed into the door. 

“What?” Looking around like the room would hold the answers, he reached for the door knob noticing a metallic bracelet snug against his wrist. A small red dot flashing in the center. 

“What?” He questioned again, bringing it up to his face he used his other hand to pull it off but it didn’t budge. He shook his hand hoping to shake it off but it still didn’t move. Biting and scratching didn’t work either. 

Groaning in frustration he decided to ignore it for now. Looking back to the door he pressed an ear against it and didn’t hear anything. Twisting the knob it opened smoothly. 

‘Au revoir bitches’ he thought, smirking to himself. 

Stepping into a long white hall he turned and ran...only to collapse and fall, bumping into the wall as he went down with a shriek. 

“What!?” He almost shouted, smacking a hand to his mouth as he looked around in fear. 

When no one came he lowered his hand and stood up again, pressing himself against the wall as he paused, waiting for someone to appear. 

‘One more time’ he thought as he got into a running position only to trip and hit the wall opposite of him. 

“What the hell is happening?” He said out loud not even bothering to cover his mouth. 

Getting an idea he rushed back into the room, picking up the house plant in the corner. Holding it up and ready to throw. If he couldn’t run he was gonna smash his way out. 

Exiting the room armed this time, he looked up and down the bright hallway, one direction turned a corner while the other led to an open space. Weighing his options and knowledge of interior design he walked towards the open room. Chances are it went to a living space which would lead him straight to the front door. 

Holding the plant up like a shield he made his way slowly down the hall. 

Nearing the end he heard talking, stopping he pressed himself to the wall and back away. Nevermind this direction was better. 

Turning around he clutched the plant and speed walked to the other end of the hall, freezing when he heard people approaching. 

Standing in the middle of the hall he looked around, thinking fast. If he went back to the room then who knew when he would get the chance to escape again. He had a hunch that these people did less than legal things too. 

Whipping around he ran as fast as he could without his power, bare feet slapping on the tiles of the floor and houseplant clutched to his chest like a life line. 

Bursting into a equally bright living room, he saw Shayne and Lawlman sitting on a white couch with two other people across from them. 

Throwing his plant at them with a scream he ran towards the first door he saw. 

Hearing the plant smash on the ground, he decided to push his luck and try using his powers. 

Instead of just stumbling like last time his knees locked and bent inwards awkwardly, sending him face first into the door with a thud. Sliding down it slowly, leaving a trial of blood behind. 

The silence that followed after was deafening before it was broken by Shayne,

“Is he dead?” 

Pushing away from the door, Andrew sat back on his knees, hand cradling his bleeding nose and eyes tearing up. 

“Owowowowow tha-thats the third time today.” He said with a hiccup, fat tears were now rolling down his cheeks as his nose throbbed, feeling like a heart beat in his face. 

He heard someone run over to him and drop to their knees,

“Oh, hun, let me see. I promise I’ll make it feel better.” A nasally voice said, hands gently prying at Andrews hand. 

“Y-you sound like my grandma,” head tilting back as more tears poured out. His fear from earlier was mixing heavily with embarrassment. What kind of cool escape ended with a broken nose? 

“Hush, it’s okay just let Grandma Charborg heal your nose.” Hands now cupping his cheeks, Charborg moved his thumbs to press lightly on both sides of the nose. With a soft hum his hands started glowing light green. 

Andrew almost moaned, the pain disappearing and quickly replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling. Gentle pulsing spreading through his body and calming him down. It felt like his fears and anxieties were being forced out by the fuzz. 

“Now, shug, you wanna tell me what all that mess was about?” Hands still glowing as he spoke, his voice prodding at the cotton in Andrews head. 

“I needed to...escape.” Everything felt cloudy now, like he was floating away yet kept anchored by the hands on his face. 

“And why would you need to do that, hun? It’s not safe outside, you’re safer here.” 

“I’m safer here.” He repeated, the idea grasping onto him like a parasite, wiggling into his brain. 

“Good boy. You’re so much safer—“

“Char stop. We’re not gonna do it like that.” A voice cut through the soft calm like a knife through butter. 

The hands dropped from his face like they were burned and clarity hit him like whiplash. Jerking back he kicked his legs out scooting away from grandma Charborg. 

“Wha-what was that? Did you just try hypnotizing me!?” He squealed, sounding betrayed. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, hun. I was just calming you down is all.” The glowing faded from his hands up as he held them up, sweet smile twitching slightly. 

Narrowing his eyes at him defensively, Andrews eyes flickered to the door. Even with out his powers if he moved fast enough, he could probably shove creepy grandma down and get the door open before anyone knew what hit them. 

Glancing past Charborg he faltered, there were at least six people in the room now. The ones from the hall standing in its entrance. 

Gritting his teeth he threw himself at Charborg before he lost confidence. Planting his hands against the other mans shoulders he shoved hard with a battle cry. 

Losing his balance, Charborg giggled as he went down clearly finding the whole thing funny. 

With him out of the way Andrew grabbed the door knob and yanked but it didn’t open. Yanking harder he slapped his hand against the door and groaned. Turning slowly he leaned his body against it and arms crossed in defeat. 

“You done, shug?” Charborg asked from his position on the floor looking up at him in amusement. 

Glaring at him, Andrew was tempted to kick him in the teeth. 

“Ah-hem” a cough made him snap his head up. 

Stepping towards them slowly was a tall bespectacled man. His posture was full confidence and power but his steps were slow like he was approaching a cornered animal. 

Holding a hand out he smiled, 

“I’m Criken, I’m sorry if my friends here scared you, but trust me there’s nothing to be afraid of.” 

Andrew just stared at the hand and blinked at him. 

Dropping the hand to his side awkwardly, Criken rubbed at his neck. 

“Uh yeah I’m sorry this is probably really weird for you. If you’ll come with me I’ll explain everything.” 

“I’ve got a better idea. You can unlock this door and let me leave and I promise I won’t tell anyone anything. Nope nada.” Bring a hand he mimed zipping his mouth shut. 

“If I could I would but I can’t let you leave right now.”

A loud sigh was heard from the hallways entrance and a familiar voice spoke up, 

“Just go talk to him this is painful to watch” 

Poking his head past Criken, Andrews eyes widen in happiness for a split second before it was replaced with anger. Pointing his finger accusingly he shouted, 

“You! This is your fault!” 

Slipping past his body past Criken he stomped towards a familiar cat masked asshole standing next to a guy with bleached blonde tips. 

“I helped you and all I get in return is a broken phone, a broken apartment, a broken power, and a broken nose. You are literally the worst and this time I mean it! You’re not even a magician cop you liar. And I’m glad to see you’re alive and healthy because fuck you that’s why, Banana Bread!” Andrews hands were slapping at his chest as he yelled at him. 

“That’s not my name and screw you, I never asked for your help and I didn’t even need it. You got yourself into this mess by yourself” Grabbing at the hands hitting him, he held them still as they glared at eachother. 

Everyone watched as they argued back and forth not really knowing what to do in this situation. 

“If you’d just stop and let Criken explain shit to you then life would be so much easier.” Bed said as he squeezed the hands trying to flail around. 

“Fine but not cause you told me too!” 

“Fine!” 

Tearing his hands out of Banana breads he turned back to Criken and grabbed his hand to drag him down the hall. Pulling him into the room he woke up in and slammed the door shut. 

When they were out of sight he dropped to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. 

“What the fuck just happened? I’m seriously about to have a rage induced panic attack if you don’t start talking dude.” Andrews heart was pounding in residing anger and rising fear. He trapped himself in a room with a possible dangerous stranger to win an argument. 

Criken stood there in shock, he’s never seen Bed let anyone touch him so freely while losing his cool at the same time. He didn’t even cut Andrew when he slapped at him. Shaking his head he pushed the weird behavior to the back of his mind. 

Dropping down to sit in front of Andrew he waited for him to look at him before he started speaking. 

“Oh boy, where to start? Im sure you saw what happened at the jewelers yesterday?” 

A nod. 

“And the news coverage of it?”

A nod. 

“And that it was done by a ‘super powered gang’ right?”

A nod. 

“Well it’s only half right. I don’t like to say we’re a gang per-se more of an organization.” 

“That’s what Lawlman said before he got shot and filled my apartment with smoke. Who were those people anyways?” 

“I’m getting to that don’t worry. We call ourselves Sideshow because that’s what people with powers are to today’s society. Our goal is too make life better for people like us. People like you, me and everyone behind that door. To create a life where we don’t have to live in fear of who we are.” Criken said this proudly, his chest puffing slightly as he thought about their cause. 

“What does that have to do with blowing up a jewelry store or having people want me dead.” Skepticism leaking heavily into his voice. 

“It wasn’t suppose to happen like that but the situation escalated. Sometimes we are forced to do less than legal things to get by but it’s all with good intention. Bit of chaotic good if you will. Those people at your place were apart of a team called AH they specialize in investigating and ‘putting down’ people with powers” He paused for a second before adding softly, 

“I’m truly sorry, Andrew, but you were never meant to get involved. Those people who shot at you are against everything we stand for and targeted you cause of us.” 

Squeezing his legs to his chest a little tighter he let them go and crossed his legs. 

“It’s- i don’t know- it’s okay I guess. Now that I know who you guys are and why everything that’s happened happened, i guess it puts things into perspective. I’m still pretty pissed off and upset though.” Andrew looked down tugging at the rim of his shirt, noticing the bracelet again he looked back up quickly. 

“What is this thing? Is this why I can’t run?” Throwing his wrist out and into Crikens face. 

“Oh yeah sorry about that but we couldn’t have you leaving before I could talk to you. I’m told you’re a fast one.” He said smiling apologetically as he lowered Andrews arm from his face. 

“Any more questions? I have a proposition for you.” 

Looking at the ceiling his nose scrunched as he thought.

“What’s with the weird names? Banana bread, Lawlman, charborg, Craken the only normal name I’ve heard is Shayne.” 

Criken laughed loudly at this hunching over slightly as he giggled. Not even bothering to correct him he answered, 

“They are pretty silly but what we’re doing is illegal all the way through. We gotta use code names so the government can’t track us. It’s safer that way.” 

“What about Shayne?” 

“Well some of us don’t care or have a lot to lose.” 

“Oh.” 

“Any more questions?”

“What’s your power?” 

Criken smirked, his skin glitching as patches grew and his body turned to static. He looked like a TV that lost its signal before his entire form morphed into a different shape. 

Andrew watched in awe as color filled in the shape, the static clearing until he was left with an exact copy of himself. 

“Woah” extending a hand he slapped his palm against his clones cheek, grinning with excitement when he watched himself yelp and bring a hand to his cheek. 

“Why’d you slap me!?” His voice shrieked at him. 

“Oh my god is that what I sound like? This is so cool. This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Getting closer he reached out and pulled on his cheeks, smushing them together aggressively before yanking on the curls. 

“Owowowow stop that hurts!” The clone screeched batting at the invasive hands that pulled on him. 

“Why are you being so rough?” He squealed as a hand pulled on his ear while another yanked on the hair at the back of his neck forcing his head back. 

“Because this is so cool! I’m so cute!” 

Letting go of the hair he pressed a hand firmly against the side of his throat to feel the pulse while his other hand tried prying lips open to see inside his mouth. 

“That’s not a reason!” Pushing Andrew away he quickly turned back into himself before the grubby hands could assault him again. 

“Aw no wait I wasn’t done. Please turn back into me.” He whine pulling away from the slightly less cute body in front of him. 

“That was really weird. Are you like sexually aggressive towards yourself?” Criken said as he gently rubbed his scalp. 

Flushing scarlet Andrew stuttered incomprehensibly. 

“No! I’m not that weird I just thought I was cute and Jerry once told me that cuteness inspires aggression and it’s not everyday an exact copy of yourself sits in front of you and it’s okay to love yourself and please stop laughing.” 

Still rubbing at the sore abused spots on his body, Criken couldn’t help the giggles from bubbling up. 

“You’re really weird but like a funny weird.” 

“Thanks I guess” Andrew said throwing his hands in the air before dropping them back into his lap. 

Clasping his hands together Criken nodded his head, 

“Okay with whatever that was out of the way I have a proposition for you” 

Perking his up he leaned in curiously. 

“I’m super grateful for your help these last two days, especially with Lawlman. A lot could’ve gone wrong there and your powers proved to be immensely useful. Im sure you’re probably done with us so I’m not gonna beat around the bush. I want you to join Sideshow.” 

“...what?”

“I’ll make sure you and your roommate are taken care of and compensated for the trouble. We’ll even move you into a new home away from danger. The most I’m hoping for you to do for work is delivery. It’s the perfect job for someone with your speed and you won’t be involved in any ‘unethical’ jobs.” 

The silence between them was thick as Criken looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

“This is kind of a lot being dumped on me. I- just yesterday I was leaving track meet and now I’m being asked to join some illegal gang”

“Not a gang. It’s to help people like us. People who have to suffer and hide.” Criken only felt a little bad about trying to guilt trip him. 

“I- okay. I’ll do it.” 

Criken held out a hand for him to shake, biting down a smirk when Andrew took it. 

“Great, Jerry has already been contacted and the two of you will be escorted to you new home. You can expect a call within two days.” 

“Wait what?” His mind reeling as Criken already hopped to his feet and walked for the door. 

Pausing he turned back to Andrew, 

“Zyke will drive you to your new home. Welcome aboard to Sideshow, Buck.”

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Bucks nose


End file.
